This invention relates generally to article retrieval systems of the type employed to rapidly remove articles from a plastic molding machine or other manufacturing process and, more particularly, to a compact double telescoping vacuum retrieval system utilizing high-flow vacuum.
Various telescoping article retrieval systems are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,352 to Johnson describes an article retrieval system utilizing two pairs of telescoping retrieval tubes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,465,854 and 6,026,970 to Sturm et al. describe telescoping tube assemblies. U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,189 to Hashimoto et al. describes a robot utilizing a telescopic drive mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,042 to Becicka et al. describes a double telescoping arm adapted for use in robotic palletizers.
The representative prior art machines described above are disadvantageous in a variety of aspects. Some of them occupy undesirably large areas of floor space. They typically employ low flow-high pressure vacuum and suction cups that must physically contact each article to be handled in order to effect capture and removal of articles from a molding machine. These techniques require that the machines perform additional movements which result in longer cycle times. In addition, these prior art machines suffer from an inability to consistently maintain vacuum control of captured articles.
The present invention provides a space-saving telescoping article retrieval system for rapidly removing articles from a plastic molding machine or other manufacturing process in a way that significantly reduces the cycle time over that of prior art machines, while consistently maintaining vacuum control of the articles being handled.
In accordance with the illustrated preferred embodiment of the present invention, two light weight double telescoping tubes are driven by a dual carriage assembly in which power is conveyed to one carriage through a servo, belt drive or other mechanism, allowing it to extend and retract. A second belt drive encompasses a first carriage and ties a second carriage to a fixed main beam such that linear movement of the first carriage of the dual carriage assembly a certain distance causes linear movement of the second carriage of the dual carriage assembly and also causes linear movement of the double telescoping tubes a distance equal to twice the distance that the first carriage has moved.